


Movie...? Night

by betaBird



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaBird/pseuds/betaBird
Summary: Jay and Cole find themselves alone on a chilly night. They decide to cuddle up and watch a movie, but... they slowly forget what they're doing in the first place, and get sidetracked.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Movie...? Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! <3 Giving you another tidbit today.  
> I didn't honestly think I'd be posting anything else here, but here we are !!!!
> 
> Keep in mind, for this one, that Jay and Cole aren't dating yet. At least, not in this one. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!! <3333  
> And don't forget, bruise rights!

You could barely even see anything in the darkness if you walked into the room. The wind was slightly blowing through the tiny cracks in the windowsill, so a soft whistle or a low hum could be heard from time to time. Normally, it’d be pretty cold in the monastery because of this-- and, to be fair, it was-- but it caught the attention of neither Jay nor Cole, as they were busy in their own little world.

Cole was laying across the couch on his side, back pressed against the back cushions, one arm around Jay, who was laying across it as well, snuggled up with Cole’s arm wrapped around him. His eyes were glued to the movie playing on the television-- _Aokakesu to Kurotori_ \-- with fascination and fixation. Meanwhile, Cole was letting the colours wash over his unfocused sight as he absentmindedly munched on the bowl of popcorn on the end table beside him, which was nearly empty, since the movie had been running for almost an hour now. He would’ve suggested watching something else, or at the very least not seemed so enthusiastic to watch an English subbed movie, but he saw the glint in Jay’s eyes when he suggested they watch it.  
“It reminds me a lot of us actually, haha!”  
Damn it, Cole wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to see Jay so happy to watch something.

They hadn’t been cuddling the entire time, though. At first, they were just sitting together, albeit a little closer than what was usual for friends. But they weren’t just “friends”, no no no, they were BEST friends, the closest two people can be without being in love! And there was _no way_ that one liked the other back!  
...Right?  
But, despite their best control over their impulses, sitting together slowly morphed into wrapping their arms around each other, to Jay leaning on Cole’s shoulder, then resting his head on his lap, then finally, Cole readjusting to lay down, too, and still maintaining physical touch with Jay at all times. They were both very physical people, after all, and could only ever feel fully relaxed at any given moment if they were holding onto something or someone. And at that time, noTHING was available for them to hold, so they moved onto the someONE category. That was the excuse they gave themselves, at least. Just unlucky circumstances. Or perhaps lucky. They weren’t entirely sure.

About fifty or so minutes into the movie, Jay noticed that he had a dopey grin plastered across his face, and knowing that only made him smile even more. This was one of his favourite movies, after all, and he was sharing it with someone he cared about so dearly. Someone like Cole… who was never really into the “weeb stuff” to begin with… actually agreed to watch it with him! He was honestly still surprised, even now, with Cole next to him, his arm around him, his… warmth… the occasional times he’d squeeze his hand… it all felt like heaven to him. He raised up Cole’s hand, fingers laced gently with Jay’s own, brought it up closer to his lips, and-  
That’s when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  
_Oh. I’m cuddling with him._  
_And we’re holding hands._  
_**And I was about to kiss his hand.**_

Jay stopped himself short, and slowly lowered their intertwined hands back down to their resting position. With bated breath, he turned his head ever so slightly to look up at Cole, to ensure that he hadn’t noticed anything.  
But when he looked up, Jay didn’t expect to make eye contact with the black ninja.  
“Somethin’ up, bluebell?”  
“Ah- no! No, not at all. Just, uh, readjusting, that’s all.”  
Cole nodded, pulled Jay in a little closer, and gave a sigh of contentment. Jay looked away, heart racing, silently thanking whatever spiritual being was out there for not letting Cole notice, and cursing himself in his head for even trying to do what he was about to.  
He would’ve been apologizing until his mouth went dry-- and he almost did-- except a little part of him stopped him from even bringing it up. He worried that, if he let Cole know of what he was about to do, that Cole would realize what was happening, too, and break away from cuddling. As much as Jay hated knowing that he almost kissed his best friend, he hated the thought of not being so close to him even more, so bit his tongue and relaxed into it.

Cole wasn’t sure why Jay flinched before, or why he seemed so nervous, but he wanted to do something about it. His hand was close enough to his partner’s chest that he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.  
_Wait, did I just think about him as my “partner”?_  
Then, much like Jay just a moment ago, reality struck.  
_Wait-- why hasn’t he said anything about me holding him like this?! Shouldn’t he be, like, super uncomfortable right now?!?!_  
However, in stark contrast to Jay’s approach of handling his anxieties and uncertainties, Cole was a lot more calm. He simply tapped Jay on his side, and whispered:  
“Hey, are you comfortable?”  
It took a little moment for Cole to get his response. His eyes were met once again with the vibrant blue hue of Jay’s eyes. “Y-Yeah…”  
“Good. If that ever changes, you let me know, a’ight?”  
Jay nodded, and relaxed back into his original position. Cole instinctively went to rub his shoulder, and he did for a moment, but reality came back again to bite him, and he stopped. He lifted his hand off slowly, causing Jay to turn his head a bit out of concern, trying to find out why Cole had stopped. Cole noticed this, and after a deep breath he wasn’t sure why he took, he went back to it.  
It was at this point that he checked up on Jay, looking to see if he showed any signs of being uncomfortable at all. And what he saw surprised him; not because Jay seemed particularly stressed out, but the opposite in fact. Jay, _his Jay,_ wasn’t even watching the movie he’d talked about so much. His eyes were closed. His breathing was slowed. He was almost completely relaxed, except for his heartbeat, which still raced faster than usual, but was coming back down from the adrenaline. It seemed like he was more focused on the feelings and the warmth Cole was giving off than the movie itself.

And, as a matter of fact, he was.

Since Cole started giving gentle rubs and massages to his shoulder, a place he had tweaked during training that day, Jay’s mind was completely absent. Any and all thoughts or focus was replaced with feelings of warmth, softness, and pure bliss. He found himself smiling again, the same as before. Except this time, it was more… meaningful. He wasn’t just living in the moment anymore, he was relishing in it. He was thriving. He had entirely forgotten about the movie at this point, it was all just white noise to him. All he cared about was Cole’s warm hand, his strong arm, his warm body, _god, it was all just so warm._ Jay, being a naturally cold person, cherished any warmth he could get. And this was, without a doubt, heaven.  
It didn’t take long before his fading thoughts translated into fading consciousness. His breathing got even slower than before as Cole’s movements got slower. He was unable to focus on a single thing going on around him.  
He got so relaxed and almost dozed off so many times that Cole was even wondering if Jay was awake anymore. So, he moved his hand towards Jay’s open, upturned palm, held it in his own, and squeezed it gently.  
“You awake…?”  
Jay didn’t say anything. He just gave the world’s softest squeeze back.  
“...Heheh. Guess not.”  
Cole’s voice was low and quiet as to not wake him. Jay, of course, _was_ awake, and got to experience Cole’s more soft, gentle, sweet voice. He loved it. Every time he used it, Jay loved it. So, he kept pretending to sleep, as much as he was about to fall asleep for real.

But then Cole did something Jay could’ve never expected.

He leaned down, and ever so softly, making extra sure to be slow enough to not wake someone who was asleep, and kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed Jay on the cheek.

_He… kissed me?_

_I… just kissed him…_

Neither of them could believe what had just happened. What kind of otherworldly forces had taken over Cole to give him the confidence to do something like that? What was he even thinking? What were either of them thinking?  
And, more importantly… Why weren’t either of them doing anything about it?

Cole just sighed and went back to his original position of holding Jay. Jay didn’t do anything, either. It only served to relax him deeper.  
If it was any other night, in any other circumstance, or in any other place, both of them probably would’ve jumped, with Cole apologizing and beating himself up inside for being so stupid, and Jay blushing like a madman trying to hide how red his face was getting.  
But, for right now, they were too deep in the moment to even notice or care.  
There was only one thing circling in their minds.  
One phrase for each of them.  
One phrase that neither of them had the guts to say out loud.  
But… in the back of their minds, they hoped the other was thinking the same thing.

  


_”I love you, bluejay.”_

_”I love you, blackbird.”_


End file.
